


Guess Who... and win!

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Guess the creators and win a chibi fanart based on one of our unclaimed prompts!Dear fanfic readers and fanart appreciators:Thanks to your positive reactions and comments on our first round's works, we’ve planned this special activity to make things even more fun for everyone enjoying the second round.(Make sure to read the rules before guessing)





	Guess Who... and win!

### TOP!SOO FEST ROUND 2: PARTICIPANTS & WORKS

Here's our full list of participants (writers and fanartists). Some users have submitted more than one work, but we won't tell you what type of fanwork they made or how many they submitted. GOOD LUCK GUESSING!

#### PARTICIPANTS

Daphnean  
dldld  
Dyominateyou  
enigmaticma  
exosted  
Frostly  
huashan  
JungTaco  
LiquidLove  
NiNu  
oxygenlove  
pricklyteeth  
pupguin  
RiaMalhotra  
sweetlies  
t_dragon  
tacodrawsthings  
yennolenno

#### WORKS

[[art] Keep Your Enemies Closer (chansoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17212322)  
[[fic] hang the dj (baeksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17326091)  
[[fic] Spider's Web (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17338808)  
[[art] Teen Titans AU (laysoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17339471)  
[[fic] Lovesick (chansoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17320877)  
[[art] Someone I CAN'T ignore. (kyungmyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17299502)  
[[fic] Omega Nini (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17338316)  
[[fic] Rule of Thirds (baeksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17252933)  
[[fic] Accidental Couple (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17432519)  
[[fic] From Fanartist to Tattoo Artist in One Night (laysoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17382341)  
[[fic] Dark Matter (chinguline)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17476664)  
[[fic] Tattooed silence (xiusoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17466830)  
[[fic] Accidental potion (chensoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17466743)  
[[fic] god i could have kissed you (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17418185)  
[[fic] go hard or go home (baeksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17450900)  
[[art] Happiness in the right hand (kyungmyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17534948)  
[[fic] Ordinary Pleasures (sesoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17597345)  
[[fic] (Corrupt My Dreams) Mondo Bizarro (kyungmyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17597444)  
[[fic] Think of me (laysoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17577776)  
[[art] Sr. D.O. (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17670968)  
[[fic] You look like a movie, you sound like a song (kaisoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/topsoofest_r2/works/17401184)  


#### Comments will close on Monday 18 KST 11:00 pm KST


End file.
